bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Project Icarus
The face of fear. A direct opposite to Daedalus. She was to be his second in command, a female counterpart. But something went wrong. Very, very wrong.... - BlizzardOfOz Project Icarus Lab report 176 - Project Icarus was to be a savior along with Daedalus. However something went wrong with her programing. She turned mindless, an animal. Albeit a seducting, coniving, incredibly intelligent animal. Instead of trying to protect the city, she turned inward. She violently tries to destroy anything with Daedalus's scent, and won't respond to the code words. She is incredibly powerful, and we have to use a potent drug to keep her under. her phsychic powers are incredible. It's amazing just how far a Little sister's Plasmids develop after completing puberty. She attacks all test subjects instantly, draining 100% of their adam in seconds. Afterwards, She carefully cleans the blood from her suit, and tries to seduce me to let her go. It's fearful really, to think of what would happen if she escaped stasis. Icarus - As an enemy Now that you know the Backstory to Project Icarus you're probably wondering what the hell she is. I'll answer. She is a Big Sister that has reached 25 years of age. She has also retained her sanity. Mostly. She is incredibly powerful with plasmids, to the point where she reached the conclusion that she is a Deity. She sees Daedalus as a sort of Anti-God, and thus her sworn enemy. She has pulled many splicers to her way of thought, and they are known as Icarus's Wings. She is beautiful, but her mind is twisted and cruel. Naturally she is the most dangerous enemy in the game. She does not wear a big sister suit, but instead a dress with crimson markings. You will see her in cutscenes, and will face her at the end, but until that she is the antagonist behind most of the unfortunate events in the game. Icarus - As a Boss Fight First of all her appearance. When you face Icarus as a Boss, she'll look like a woman wearing a customized Big - Sister suit. It is made of gleaming steel and brass plate, but the armor has been expanded in the breast area to show her figure. She has gleaming white skin, and instead of the usual all out run and feral leaps of the Big Sisters, she walks with a feminine gait, swinging her hips, and lightly leaps up to wherever she wants. Instead of the regular black needles, She has three golden needles of different lengths on each arm. Finally she lacks a helmet, so you can see her cruel smile, and hear her insane laughter as she obliterates your health bar. Her combat style is essentially similar to a Big-Sister except for some different attacks. Attack 1 Basic needle stab - She leaps over to you and stabs you with her needles, laghing maniacly. This does large damage, and drains health and EVE at an alarming rate. Attack 2 Phsychic Slam - She laughs a seducting, feminine laugh, then gathers every object in the room and flings it at you with a purple shockwave. Damage depends on object. Attack 3 Phsychic Sling - A random object flies at your head. Attack 4 Elemental Barrage - Fires a storm of random elemental attacks at you. Roughly 5 ice balls, fire balls, or plasma balls. Can be caught with Telekinesis. Attack 5 Phsychic Rage - when Icarus is at five percent health, she will scream like a demon, lift you up in the air and immobilize you with Telekinesis. She then procedes to rip your stomach out with her needles, while screaming like a banshee. You have to tap a button to get out of the attack before it kills you. Anyway, that's it for Project Icarus. I'll put her end, along with the game's end in the main Plot page. Tell me what you think! Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts